The best things in life are free
by Albania of hetalia
Summary: (An and it all started because of Costco remake.) Mary was walking home from Costco one day when she met Italy. only now dose she know what she know what a mess she got herself into. Rated T because France and Romano and whatnot. it's hetalia what where you expecting rainbows and butterflies?)
1. Chapter 1

The Best things in life are free

Chapter one: Costco

Mary's P.O.V  
I was in the Costco parking lot after finishing my grocery shopping when, I being my clumsy self tripped on flat ground. I pummeled into a car and an alarm went off, and a strange one at that. Instead of the usual beeping and wailing it went something like this: "pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Ve~ your car is being attacked! Ve~ your car is being attacked! Then a man with red-brown hair came running out towards me and he seemed vaguely familiar, but before I could recognize him everything started to spin and the next thing I knew everything went black.

~ le timeskip courtesy of frog er I mean France~

Still Mary's P.O.V  
I awoke to find myself in a place unknown to me with that same Italian who still seemed vaguely familiar. "Are you ok Bella?" Asked the red head Italian with a concerned look in his face. Suddenly it all came back to me I knew who they where, it was Italy and the other countries! (If you don't know what I'm talking about then what the heck are you doing reading a Hetalia fanfic) "huh? Oh I'm fine thanks." I said trying super hard not to fan girl like crazy. "Just one question." "What is it?" "Where the heck am I?" He laughed and said "This is my home silly!" I'm in Italy's home I'm in Italy's home! Eeeee! Ok try not to fan girl try not to fan girl. I thought to myself. "So uh wanna come see my house sometime?" I asked him trying to change the subject to avoid fangirling like crazy. "Is now a bad time?" He asked me a broad smile on his face. "Not at all! Especially sense I live alone!" I told him über happy that he wanted to come over. "Ok I'll get the other members of the axis too if you don't mind!" "Oh I don't mind at all the more the better!" I said happily.

Italy's P.O.V  
I walked up to Germany's front steps and rang the door bell. I'm so exited I hope everybody likes my new friend! She's so pretty. I thought excitedly, my thoughts were interrupted when the burly German opened his door. "Vhat do you vant Italy? I already finished training you today." He said sounding exasperated. "Ve~ I made a new friend Germany! She invited me over and she wanted to meet you too!" I said excitedly. "Ja ja just don't get too exited." "Yay! Let's go get japan!" I said happily.  
As he walked he talked about her and how pretty her copper hair and blue eyes were and how she was super nice and all that. "Ja she sound great and all but do you even know her name?" He asked with one eyebrows raised. "Well... No but I can ask her that when we get to-" I was cut off when a large shadow loomed over me. "Having a party without me are ya?" She said a playful smirk on her face. In front of me stood a tall muscular girl with a long blond ponytail down to her ankles a tank top army uniform and a red tattoo on her shoulder of a star in a circle. "Vhat do you vant Albania?" The German asked challengingly. "Just came to see what you little axis runts were up to. Heard you were having a party mind if I tag along?" "Vhat did you just call me?" He was staring daggers at her now. "Lighten up I was joking!" She said giving him a little noogie even though she was the same height as him. He just glared. Before they could get into a fight he butt in and said "if course you can come Albania! What's a party without you?" She smiled "there's a good Italy! Finally someone with some common sense!" Let's go get japan!" I said trying to hurry so I can get to that girls house soon. "Oh fine." He said and we all went to Japan's house. When we got there I rang the doorbell and it was opened quickly. "Oh good the doctor!" Said a man who must be Japan's new boss. "Oh it's just you. Well if you've come to see Japan he's sick." "Oh sorry to disturb you then." I said sadly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The party

Mary's P.O.V  
I was exploring Italy's house when I heard the lock click and three people came in two of which I recognized and one that I had never seen before. "Ve~ ready to go to your house now Bella?" He asked an exited expression on his face. "Yup!" "Ok lead the way!" He said opening the car door on the drivers side gesturing for me to sit down. Everyone got in the car and I drove to my house.

~Writerchan used timeskip! It's very effective.~

Still Mary's P.O.V  
When we got to the house everyone got out of the car and came running in. When we got inside there was thick black smoke everywhere and all the smoke alarms where beeping like crazy. "Nice place." The strange blond haired girl said sarcastically. Then a bling haired British nan came out with a tray of what looked like black rocks. I made you some scones!" He announced. "Yeah and nearly burned the girls house down!" The blond haired girl yelled at him. "Well it was worth it!" He retorted. I came it and opened all the windows and the smoke stated to clear up. Then I could see exactly who it was as if I had any doubt before. Iggy! I said glomping him. It took him by surprise and he fell down with me on top of him. Then that girl but in and said: "well while you two have your little love-fest I'm gonna go set up the party." "Love-fest?! "The Brit said sounding insulted. "It's not my fault the girl just randomly jumped on me!" "Well anyway unlike some people I'm actually good at cooking so I'll make some party snacks as long as England here didn't burn your oven to a crisp." she said. And with that she went into the kitchen and started cooking.

Iggy's P.O.V  
Hmph bad cook my butt! I'm a great cook she wouldn't know good cooking if it slapped her in the face! I mumbled.  
Then a pretty girl with long copper hair in pigtails came up to me. "Thanks for the scones she said." "Though I'm not sure how edible they are." I rubbed my head embarrassed and smiled. "Heh well I'm not the best cook ever but I try my best!" I said happily. I don't know why but just being around her seemed to make me happy. Then before I could say more I was cut off by a loud beeping followed by a wonderful smell. "Ooh my cake is done!" Albania said happily. I just sighed and thought: I'll never be as good a cook as her. "The red haired girl then got up and went towards the kitchen but Albania immediately got in the way and closed the door. "Whoa hold your horses I'm not letting you in there until I finish!" She said with a smile. "Oh fine!" She replied but you better be quick about it. Albania then raced back to the kitchen and set to work frosting and decorating like crazy. When she came out she was holding a large platter with a neatly whip cream frosted cake which the words welcome to the axis frosted on it. She then set it on a table and admired her work. "Hey new girl!" She called. "Yeah?" What's your name?" "Oh I'm Mary." "Ok Mary, come on over here and eat your cake." She smiled. "It's white cake with custard filling." She added. I just sat there and looked at it. Welcome to the axis? Why dose it say that? I thought. Mary then voiced my own concerns. "Why dose it say welcome to the axis?" "Surprise!" Italy said happily. "Your part of the axis now!" He chirped.  
Her face lit up and she dug in to her slice of cake.

To be continued maybe!


End file.
